Modern consumer and industrial electronics, especially devices with a graphical display capability, such as televisions, projectors, smart phones, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including three-dimensional (3D) display services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of three-dimensional display devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new display device opportunity. One existing approach is to view three-dimensional images with special glasses or viewing mechanisms on consumer, industrial, and mobile electronic devices such as video projectors, televisions, monitors, smart phones, gaming systems, cameras, or a personal digital assistant (PDA). Three dimensional glasses can include shutter or polarized based hardware. Alternatively, parallax barrier screens or individual eye displays can be used to display three-dimensional images.
Three-dimensional image processing systems have been incorporated in cameras, projectors, televisions, notebook computers, and other portable products. Today, these systems aid users by displaying relevant information, such as diagrams, maps, images, or videos. The display of three-dimensional images provides invaluable relevant information. Displaying three dimensional images and video can improve the viewing experience.
However, displaying information in three-dimensional form has become a paramount concern for the consumer. Displaying a three-dimensional image that does not correlates with the real world decreases the benefit of using the tool.
Thus, a need still remains for better image processing systems to display information with three-dimensional features. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.